


Faded but not forgotten

by Alone_not_Lonely2016



Category: The Uniques (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alone_not_Lonely2016/pseuds/Alone_not_Lonely2016
Summary: This is my entry into the contest I'm sorry for any* spelling or grammar mishaps. This is a story about scout learning how *grieve and start to realize it ok to be happy.*found two :(  08/19/2020
Relationships: Katie Flynn | Kid Quick/Scout
Kudos: 2





	Faded but not forgotten

I don't like to think about what I lost in my life. It's hard and… Phantom says “It will distract you from the present”. But sometimes after a hard day of false leads and brutal beatings. I lay in bed and close my eyes, I see her with dad reading some papers, with a fire in his brow and a smirk. Mama, she hummed a song from a routine when she practiced for hours and hours till she got it right to the point where the notes were engraved in her brain. It's peaceful, they are in a field and it is bright and happy. I think the school counselor said I need a happy place, this could be it. Only I wake up when I try to talk to them. It's been like this for years but my dad’s face is starting to blur, and the tune my mama is starting to go quiet. It is at the point where it is easier to not think about them or the place. Dreaming in a black space or not sleeping at all. Taking a page from the phantom’s book and working through the feelings and the pain. Most of the time I can do this, push it down to the point where all I do is work and train. Lately, with the extra activities with the new guard, it's getting harder to just work and train. Maybe it’s the new guard, the added stress? No way. As much work as this is the most fun I've had in years. “Hello …Guy.” It’s Katie, “Matt,” she whispered close to my ear. So no one else hears, it's like our secret. I must have fallen asleep Katie is getting closer “psst Matt we about to get going.”  
“...Hey Katie, how long I was out .”  
“Only 15 min, which is not so bad considering how often I fall asleep in calculus. Which is every period.”  
“ So… Should I get up?”  
“ Only if you don't want to go," She said in a sad tone with a frown however her eyes gave her away.  
I wanted to play along, " Maybe I should get more sleep, who is going on this trip again?"  
"Um Hope and Nikki, and Jack and Jay and Michael and ...."  
I sit up to adjust my hat, "Oh anyone else" She leans in " Well I'm going"  
"Well then can the both of you can hurry up then cause I'll leave both of ya given ANY chance" Jay yells as Jack laughs. As the moment dies Katie straightens up and holds out her hand " So are you going?" She asks with a smile and the kind where she is excited. "alright I'm in." It was getting late in the morning. Taking Katie's hand I get up and she pulls me in close and pecks me on the cheek. She leads me to the van, giggling as we load up. Jack is driving Hope it's in the front acting is now going insisting that they use the map take it to the campsite Nikki was in the back seat next to send across from Jay and Michael who was explaining to them the difference in magical elf and magical human. "It's not just the type of spells you can use, it's also the power levels you can have people go magical elf because I think it sounds cool however magical humans have been more benefits healthwise". I put the bags to the van there like it was in the back behind me. We pick the bench seat next to Nikki listening in to her explanation of magical people. I start to think about whether or not mom and dad would like camping. We didn't do it much at least not that I can remember but we did have picnics. When dad got a day off it was always something fun we could do it was easy in town. Maybe that's where the memory comes from or daydream. I have pictures so I know what happened but I feel like I'm living the memory vicariously. Second-hand expenses threw images and stories for people who said they were like. Old videos of my mother dancing. Jack and Hopes arguing about the route brakes my train of thought and is starting to overpower the conversation about magical people or creatures. Then Jack terns back to the group “OK guys we're going to take a vote Those in favor of taking the fun route all for taking the fun route off road living life unplanned.” Hope rolled her eyes at the comment.. Jay's hand ships up immediately Nikis does too but she's more laughing a little at Hope I decided not raise my hand mostly because I hate not having plain, I don't wanna say that out loud it sounds kinda lame. Katie comments “ I'm with hope, besides we don't wanna get lost." The last person hasn't voted yet with Michael. The nicest and least confrontational person in our group at least to us. he looks between Hope and Jack with the kind of sad kid look at someone who's been told they have to pick their favorite toy but much worse  
“Well I grew up having maps so whenever I got lost I would find out where I was because by flying up. Above the tree line I'm sure a little diversion from what we normally do wouldn't kill us I mean pretty sure.” He shrugs with a smile as Jack drums his hands on the steering wheel “told you so it's gonna be way more fun strap in case we're going for a ride” Hope still had the map out. She keeps track of where we are going and makes comments to Jack about what turns to make rest stops and a general idea where the location should be. Jack would roll his eyes but agree. At one of the rest stops it was Michael who had to use the restroom this time, however, Jay said he had too as well and hopped out . Katie and Nikki went to buy snacks and get more Waters. Leaving Scout in the back of the car well, Hope and Jack discuss where to go next and he starts to close his eyes as hard trying to focus on the memory of his parents. It still lingers who they were what could have been. I tries to think of I have an old memory to make into a new Daydream one he can remember clearly. The cleaset memory of my parents is the last one I have, the funeral. All wipers of how it was a tragedy and how they were good people. How they looked like strangers , not my parents. I feel someone coming from behind and I can’t see them . My muscle memory took over and I flip not an attacker but Jay “Woah dude sorry I just thought if you want to use the restroom it's free”. I look up to see the rat of the team “Sorry guys I wasn't paying attention.” After a brief hesitation Nikki's first to walk in then Michael follows through and taps me on the shoulder the last one to come into the car is Katie. She looks shocked at first and then it slowly changes to worry. She tries to fix her face but I saw it all even if it was just for a sec. Hope tries to ease the tension of it. Puts on some music, then after 5 seconds, Jack changes it. “Nope .”  
Hope looks confused and insulted “Ok why it's a good song.”  
“It is pop sugar bull shite”  
“ok just because it's not sad boy rock doesn't mean it is not good.”  
Katie is trying not to laugh, Nikki however does not then says “I hate it when mom and dad fight.” Now everyone is laughing. Katie still looked worried in her eyes but her huge beautiful smile was on display. She leans her head on his shoulder. “Hey if you wanna talk…”  
“I know.” Having whisper conversations like earlier instead of being fun… Deeper but just as nice. I leaned into her and just tried to close my eyes a little. Instead of thinking about my parents or shadow or anything that keeps me up. With my head clear I think of Katie, all parts of her. How she worried about me and how she whispers my name is special. Like right now “Hey. Hey Matt,” I open my eyes to see her, less worried “I fell asleep?”  
“Yep”  
“Again”  
“Well that's a new record “  
“What is the old record?”  
“0.”  
“Oh, did you have a long night?” Katie asks close to my ear.  
I turn to her “would you like to know” She was about to say something but was stopped by  
Jay screamed “Hey you guys would like help. I could do everything but that not team building that me building” Michael and Jack laugh a little. I look out to see we are here at the campsite. It is well green to say the least . All the pine trees and tall weeds make it look like we are in the middle of the woods. However, I know better based on the low rumble of semi-trucks engines I know that there is a high near here. At least a few miles, smart place camp. If there is an emergency we can get on the road easily and get there quickly. I can see why Hope would pick this place, but the rest team must have agreed. This was supposed to be a weekend vacation however deep down we know the world doesn't take a break from being in danger. So we had to be ready, even at times like this and that nothing new. The new part is that I’m not alone. This team is the closest thing I have as something to depend on. something like a family. I stop walking standing outside of the van to look at them. Jay is putting together one of the tents or at least trying. The team is laughing all except Jack who is hiding a chuckle Hope pipes up to say " Guys read the directions, this is getting you two nowhere'' Jay looks offended " Hey I can do this give me like a minute." Jack nods his head " We are smart, capable men. Who has gotten this far in life with "directions''. Besides how hard can it be?" Hope rolls her eyes, "Ok fine but keep in mind that you two will have sleep in whatever shape that tent is, and I think it gonna storm." She turns her head and starts to start working in her tent. Jay shrugged as he tried to force one of the rods in a sleeve of the tent. He hears a snap then looks at Jack who now has a little bit of a defeated look on his face. Jay looks to Nikkie who is sitting around the fire pit. " Hey, can we sleep in the van?" Nikki laughs "Naw man, too much equipment that I don’t trust you not to brake. I suggest you find the duct tape." Jack looks a little bit more hopeful Jay, on the other hand, looks ecstatic. He stands up " Dude where that tape at." Jack thinks about, " I think it's Mickle's bag." Katie laughing and then looks at me. She has a worried look in her eyes then runs to me. I catch her and pull her in for a hug." Oh well ok, this is nice but.."  
"I know , I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind and just trying to enjoy the moment."  
"That's good. So the fact that you look like you are about to cry? "  
" Sorry, it just ... I'm fine I'll tell ya later."  
"promise?"  
"I promise," I say as I lean in and ... hear Jay scream " Found it!!!." He holds duct tape as Jack tries to figure out which end of the tent the entrance is.  
I decided to call out to Michael “Hey Michael do you need any help set up a tent. He shakes his head no and says “I have directions”. Jack's sights and puts his head on his temple as Jay begins to tape together the pieces of the frame. The girls' tents already set up Hope had done in under 2 minutes. I looked at Katite who was still hugging me pretty tight or I'm hugging her either way. I look to the van and realize the self unloading my stuff it's just a backpack sleeping bag and my guitar. “Katie you had to let go of me” she buries her head in my neck “no I don't.” It's rather cute but it's definitely hard to get my stuff out of the van. I kiss her temple and push her away gently. I got my stuff I have to walk to the campsite Michael's almost done setting up a tent. I look over to Jay's and Jack I see a 98% duct tape frame and has a rip on the side. Hope strides over.” Clearly this isn't, your strong suit” she says with her arms crossed looking amused over them. Jack looks up at her” you know it's unethical to kick a man when he's down” Jay has fully given up on the tent and decides to put his sleeping bag on the ground. She teks “okay boys I'll make you a deal. I'll prepare your tent if you prepare the food.” Jay shoots up from a sleep smiling at the idea of sleeping inside something . Jack looks surprised then laughs “You got yourself a telepath,” then he holds on his hand and she shakes it. Jay pumps his fist. He says "all right all this is like wieners and s' mores" He aims to shoot at the fire pit. Jack puts his hand on Jay's arm dude “Easy there buddy smaller flames,you're right we're just cooking s'mores”. Jay pulled back his arms “oh got you” he holds up one hand and shoots a smaller fireball at the firepit in comparison to his normal flame fiasco is quite miniscule. I'm sitting to Katie on one of the log seats that's around the fire pit. The team and myself are watching Jack prepare the food basically it's putting hot dogs on sticks. In the time it took for that to happen Hope had managed to salvage a tent from what mangled plastic tubing and tattered tent. It is halfway decent. The tear was patched up with duct tape and there may have been a shorter side but definitely something they could sleep in. We eat our first course being hot dogs and desert being s’mores which Katie and Jay are hyped up for. We only brought enough for each person to have two . Jay almost burnt his and Katy had basically a raw marshmallow on her first try "it hard to wait" she says as she pouts she's more patient for the second one going to come to my turn to make mine I realize I'm still kind of full from dinner I had heard my s' more which is perfectly cooked in a super gooey way to her. Katie sighs “oh babe” she quickly eats it then kisses my cheek. Jay makes a vomit sound “oh grow up” Hope says to him “it's sweet. Nikki rolls her eyes. “I'm with Jay on this one too much. Any PDA is honestly too much PDA.” Katie sticks her tongue out at them and then snuggles closer holding my arm gives her my mother some more and she laughs needs to bit slower. As Jack finishes washing his hands with the basin that Hope brought as he walks past my guitar "Oh well, oh well what do we have here?” I decided to mess with him a little bit. “It's my tuba that I bring along for the ride. It gets so lonely when I'm not home. We laugh as I reach for my guitar.” I set it up in my lap “any requests I asked. “Oh I have one” Michael sang “a long long time ago I remember how that music made me smile” it's a familiar song so I began to strum with it soon we all began to sing along is the voice cracking and a few miss up lyrics but overall with the hang of it. After that Hope suggests the song like the one the played on the radio and Jack doesn't sing at all. Then Jay contributes a hundred bottles of beer on the wall. We get the 39 before Nikki demands we stop or she will drive off without us. After. Jack tries to tell us scary stories about a murderer in the woods and then Jay conveniently jumps out the only person who was really scared with Katie. Hope was kinda startled Nicki says “I heard you coming dude you don't know how to tiptoe.” Michael was just overall too confused by the plot to be scared.. After that, we realized it was getting late so we headed in and I kissed Katy goodnight. I can hear kissy sounds coming from behind me and I realized it's Jay, Nikki, and Jack. Michael is in the tent already and Hope is putting out the fire. Katie goes to her tent and I walk to mine. That is when I realized for the first time today I'm not able to fall asleep. I give it about 10 minutes before I decide looking up at the inside of a tent isn't helping. I sneaked out and Michael curled up in his wings. I hope I don't wake him up but he seems fine. it's hard to walk away from the camp deeper into the woods still with your earshot just a little bit further. That's when I came across this field, it's big. probably during a spring it is covered in flowers but right now tall grass grows. I sit down at the edge of it looking up at the Moon. There are some coming from behind me. I look and see it's Katie. "Hey"  
"Hey" I respond back  
"So, what's up."  
"Not much really, just could not sleep."  
"Really? That.."  
"Surprising ya I know."  
"So do you know why or is it just one of those nights?"  
I look over to her, I know I can't tell her much but I can tell this.  
"I'm starting to forget my parents."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean I'm starting not to see them clearly before I was able to picture us together. But now it."  
"I understand."  
"You do?"  
"Ya, when my mom passed, it hurt so I buried all my memories of her. But that was because the last memory of her I have is diy..i..ing." She hiccups. I pull her close and she starts crying. Then she looks me in the eyes" All my good memories of her were being overshadowed, by that one they all started to fade to nothing."  
"How did you cope?" My voice is a little raw. Seeing her cry makes me wanna cry. She sniffles then leans back into my chest " I make new memories some are good others are bad maybe teachable and hopefully not regrettable. All kinds so that overall I have more than just that one. Then when I think of her it states to hurt less because I no longer have the huge part missing. It takes time but the pain does fade and it won't be hard to think of the good memories ."  
I think for a moment, so this is healing this entire day. I thought something was wrong but this is a good thing. I will always have my parents in my heart but it would be good to make room for something new. I whisper to Katie "You wanna help with making some new good memories?" She perks up her eyes not looking so red. Then she makes a face look around. "what?" I ask if she sighs the whispers `` WhenwemomentsthesemomentJaypopesup." I try not to laugh'' I think we are safe" I whisper She smiles then leans and whispers back "Ok if that's the case lets get to making those memories.”


End file.
